


Fine Days 中篇

by likearealstone



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likearealstone/pseuds/likearealstone
Summary: 本能だけで舞う蝶
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Kyomoto Taiga
Kudos: 23





	Fine Days 中篇

**Author's Note:**

> 和上篇不是同一个CP，务必看清再跳...

樱花又开了。

两个con-call的间隙，Jesse Lewis边喝黑咖啡边在三楼大会议室的落地窗旁欣赏成片的早樱。自己的办公室太高了反而没有这番景致，也许是该换换，毕竟从那个人走了之后，原本带套房的办公室就再也不是他呆得住的地方了。

新来的总助叫森田美勇人，也是地味的姓氏搭配一个华丽到自己都hold不住的名字。出身和头脑大概都属普通，从前杰西并不喜欢这种温柔过度的类型，只是他现在走到哪里哪里就乌云罩顶电闪雷鸣，有个看到虫子就尖叫被搭话只会咧嘴傻笑的人替他前后周旋，似乎再合适不过了。

参加下一个会议的高管陆陆续续走了进来，杰西才把眼光从那一大片河津樱之间、一边看表一边百无聊赖地吹花瓣玩儿的少年身上收回来。接下来，可是一场硬仗。

会议室的窗帘被拉了起来。明明就在隔壁大楼却不肯过来拜访的那位合作公司新上任的CEO被通过网络投影在了白色墙面上。

“好久不见，我是松村北斗。”

美勇人一看到开完会回到办公室的杰西就知道又一场暴风雨来袭，但眼下这还不算他最棘手的问题。要怎么解释……此刻正和他的手臂骨肉相连的这位青梅竹马呢？

令人意外的是杰西眼里却没有怒火，取而代之的，竟然是一丝毫无负面情绪的惊讶。但他依然用扑克牌脸问道：“谁？”

“对……对不起……”森田美勇人尴尬地把小竹马的牙从自己手臂上硬掰下来。哎呦，好疼呀呀呀。

“初次见面。”一身白衣的少年气质洒脱礼仪端正，只有门牙上的血迹是刚才行凶的证据。

“吸血鬼？”杰西眉毛都不抬。

“在下京本大我。”

“京本大我？”杰西把这个名字重复了一遍。

“你快走啦……都说了我在工作。”“我自己会走！”森田美勇人忙不迭地把白衣少年推出门口，杰西则不动声色地看这对活宝上演小学生吵架戏码。

关上门之后美勇人才松了一口气。

“京本大我？”杰西又把这名字念了一次。总觉得应该在哪里听过。

“是……是我朋友。就在隔壁楼上班，一直说要找我玩但是我一直……”很忙没错。有时候甚至被虐得偷偷躲起来打点滴也不敢休假。

“你先去忙。”杰西翻开松村北斗先生准备好的企划书，项目组织架构页赫然写着——项目总监：京本大我。

下午三点多杰西才和美勇人一起吃上他买来的三明治。

“我们很小就认识了。”“很小？”“大概……10岁。”美勇人边说边笑，“要不是我，他根本就没朋友。”

“他喜欢樱花吧。”杰西突然想起那个画面，京本大我仰头看着早樱一片片落下来，其中一些掉在他的头发上，他把它们放在手里，呼，地吹开去。

“喜欢。而且他超喜欢老人家喜欢的东西，这几天应该会去看春天的歌舞伎吧。”  
“帮我约他。”“诶？”  
“买最好的两连，约他。”“可是他们家是松竹的大股东，我怎么搞得到更好的票啊……”  
“约不到，下个月就不用来了。”“诶？？？？？？”

忘记旧爱的最好方法就是开始一段新恋情，路易斯杰西从来不是裹足不前的人。

“你想见我？”京本大我果然是大少爷，往坐席走来的一路上都仪态万方，就算坐下和近在比肩的杰西说话，依然背挺得笔直，凛凛清正美。

“我想睡你。”杰西笑着看灯光暗下来。

从那以后又见了好几次面，每次看到京本少爷一脸你喜欢我我其实有点高兴但是你凭什么觉得可以睡得到我的表情，杰西就打从心底里觉得有趣。

终于在某天晚上，吃完中目黑某家高级料亭的番茄锅之后，京本少爷提出要到目黑川去走一走。

漆黑的河岸最宜观赏落樱之壮美，但还不到时候。杰西只能一直望着那双寂寞到深处的黑瞳。

—如果不是我，他就没有朋友了。说这话的人无名指最近才套上戒指，不乘人之危还姓什么路易斯。

“瞳の奥に～まだ僕はいない～～”杰西轻轻地笑，轻轻地唱。

大我回头看了他一眼。

“歯がゆさも、抱き～しめ～～”边唱着，也就用力抱了上去。“ながら～”

誰かが君の前に現れてしまうまでに  
今届けよう  
その全て 僕の手で  
守り続けて 行くまで

想说的甜言蜜语，随着后面没能唱出的情歌词，也都不言而喻。

“我超任性。”“我没脾气。”“我很会花钱。”“我算有钱。”“我会咬人。”“我再生能力很好。”杰西笑着把衬衣挽起来，露出胳膊。黑暗中，仿佛听到谁咽了咽口水的声音。

目黑川的周围有很多看得到河景的房间，只是通常进了房间就没有人再看河景了。

“喜欢温柔还是激烈一点？”杰西覆上那具比自己稍微瘦一些白皙一些的身体。他几乎就要遗忘了人的体温是多么美好的事情，也许，仅次于一双会紧紧拥抱自己的臂弯，和吞吐在耳边的呼吸。

但身下的人几乎在被贴紧的瞬间就伸出了双手，冰凉的手指插进杰西的头发，不知是否因为紧张，轻轻的叹谓，那么好听。“都喜欢。”

第二天是个晴天。杰西从柔软而陌生的白色大床上醒来，发现自己的心情很久没有那么好过了。

对方竟然是第一次。第一次就能那么享受的男人，杰西也是第一次遇见。那双漆黑的眼睛望着自己的样子，竟然好像爱得很久很深。他是否把自己当做了谁的替身？这么想着，心里又有点不舒服起来。

再见面就是在项目现场了。京本大我，近期归国的财阀二代，流言蜚语零零总总。

杰西倒是不担心，毕竟项目组里还有一个森田美勇人，只是……

“不要以为是屋台就什么都卖，单价低于300的、门店不排队的，一律不接”  
“设计要樱花和鸢尾色系的，要有高级感，女孩子来了，男人就会跟着来”  
“汤汤水水的食物不能多！屋台哪有吃一碗就饱了的道理”  
“天冷？天冷你不会卖酒吗？对了，最近很应季的樱花气泡酒，说什么也要给我弄进来”

没想到也是很有两把刷子。

“吃喝玩乐还是难不倒我的。”美勇人瞪大眼睛看京本大我笑嘻嘻地走过来，踮起脚尖在杰西脸颊上轻轻吻了一下。

不远处，松村北斗手里的咖啡啪地掉在地上。

为期两周的樱花祭和两天的屋台都很成功，美轮美奂的樱花灯最后熄灭之前，大家在一起照了合照。杰西把手放在大我的口袋里，任他用冰凉修长的手指偷偷握着。

大我在杰西耳旁说：“去京都好不好，那里的樱花还会再开一阵子。”

“好。”

放下一切，像一对普通的情侣那样，坐新干线旅行，一起去吃好吃的京料理，一起做陶艺。

穿起和服木屐在鸭川边流连，到了晚上，脱起来也特别容易。

杰西一向是个慷慨的情人，既然温柔的和激烈的他都喜欢，那就温柔一会儿、激烈一会儿，再温柔一会儿，再激烈一会儿……直到那双黑色的眼睛里快要溢出眼泪来才肯给予他最后的满足。

“过……过分。”“不及你。”杰西的声音很低，或许还隐藏着自己也不能辨认的挫败感，他掰开那双抱住自己的手臂。

“什么意思。”绯红的脸颊很快变得苍白。

“是美勇人对不对？”问出这个问题比想象中更艰难，但如果再不问，杰西可能就要疯了。

“不，是你。”京本大我抬起头，声音沙哑，眼光炽热，“只有你。”


End file.
